Twilight Sparkle's, Other Ponies' and Pikachu's Death/Roar Of Dragons/Xerneas Revive Everyone
This is the scene, where Pikachu, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy and Xion Were Turned to Stone because of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing hits 10 of the tails and one foot then dies as well, making The Rest of Team Robot's Allies and Friends Cry and Mourn for their lost, then the ten legendaries roar in Anguish and Grieving but Xerneas arrived and Uses Geomancy To Revive Everyone restoring Pikachu, Mane 6, Jorge, Dulcy, Eddie, Xion, Anna, Elsa, The Remaining Mixels, The XJ-Sisters, Kristoff, Ventus, Terra, The Remaining Team Robot's allies, The Dazzlings, Major Nixel, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, The Other Villains, Verminious Snaptrap, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Joey, Marky, Dee, Dee, The Thieves, Mutated Animals, Team Rocket And The Carbink to Life and Everyone Rejoices then Xerneas Transforms into a tree in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. Emerl: I'm glad The Nightmare is over, But the People, Pokémon, my friends, The XJ-Sisters, The Remaining Mixels, All of the Villains and The Mutated Animals are still stoned! (They look seeing Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redudant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Cubot, Orbot, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Ventus, Terra, Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert, Sandy, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michealanglo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah, Tigerman, Kristoff, Zorch, Seismo, Zaptor, Volectro, Slumbo, Chomly, Jawg, Tentro, Balk, XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, XJ-8, Anna, Elsa, Major Nixel, The Dazzlings, Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Bird-Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee and the Mutated Animals, who was still turned to stone) Gmerl: Just Like Chernabog and his Minions was turned to stoned! (Flashback Plays with Chernabog And his Minions, who was still turned to stone) (Flashback ends, When Suddenly Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy collapse to the ground, As Ash looks at Pikachu, while Emerl and the rest of the team robot look at Mane 6 and Xion) Riku: Xion?! Apple Bloom: Applejack?! Sweetie Belle: Rarity?! Spike: Twilight?! Jasmine: Jorge?! Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash?! Shawn: Eddie?! Dulcy?! Takato Matsuki: What was that?! Flain: Are You Okay?! Shuff: Tell me this isn't true. Sora: What happened?! Riku: '''Now what?! (Ash picks up Pikachu, then the remaining friends and the 9 Mixels Rushed in to look at Xion, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy to tell us what's wrong) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Pikachu, tell me what's wrong?! Vulk: Are you all Okay? Kraw: Look, Their Tails and foot! Lunk: Oh no, they have been wounded, but they are turning into stone, Look! (Suddenly, Pikachu's Tail, Mane 6's, Tails, Xion's Foot, Jorge's Tail, Eddie's Tail and Dulcy's Tail began slowly turning them into stone, as everyone gasps in horror) Flurr: I Remember that! (Flashback Plays with The 9 Mixels, Pikachu, Mane 6 and Xion who avoids the attack, however, Pikachu's Tail was hit by Oblivion Wing, Mane 6's Tails was hit By Oblivion Wing, Xion's Foot was Hit by Oblivion Wing, Also Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing at Oliver, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy, Beano, Shawn and Jasmine, But They Avoid it, However, Jorge's Tail was Hit by Oblivion Wing, Eddie's Tail Was hit By Oblivion Wing and Dulcy's Tail Was Hit by Oblivion Wing) (Flashback ends) Clemont: Back Before! Shawn: So to both Lizards and as a bird! Teslo: Same as Xion and Mane 6! Xion: Emerl... Please tell me, Come Closer, I wanted to tell you since you were trying to avoid the attack, but my foot was hit, forever. Emerl: Xion, please don't die! Xion: You were just trying to protect me, But it won't let me die, Emerl, I love you. Emerl: (Driven with tears) Xion..... I love you too...... (We cut to the scene where Ash Ketchum holds Pikachu, since his tail was hit and slowly turns to stone) Jorge: We're all goners for good. Pikachu: Pika pi... Dulcy: we're so lizards... Eddie: And Birds... Thomas: Twilight, No! Twilight Sparkle: (Weak) I'll miss... you all. Pinkie Pie: Well, the party's over. Rarity: Well, My Fashion days are over. Applejack: My Apple Working days has come to an end. Fluttershy: I'm Too Shy to turned into stone! Rainbow Dash: Goodbye forever. (Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Jorge, Eddie and Dulcy was finally turned into stone) Ash Ketchum: No, Pikachu! C'mon Pikachu! Pikachu! (Diancie, Leonard and Dace Sadly Look seeing Pikachu dying along with Mane 6 and Xion, who was turned to stone, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Luigi And Jasmine Started to cry for their loss of their friends, As Olaf Come up seeing our heroes was turned to stone) Ash Ketchum: Come back, Pikachu! Olaf: Pikachu? Aqua: No, This isn't happening. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu? Renamon: I'm sorry. They're gone. Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Vulk: (In Owen's voice) WHY!!!!!!!!! Donald Duck: Oh, Pikachu, Xion, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie! Sora: This is not happening.... It can't be happening.... It can't. Gmerl: Pikachu... Xion... Mane 6... No! Shuff: This is so awful, Now that the other 9 mixels, also Pikachu got them as well. Lunk: How can this be, when they turned to stone?! Riku: No this can't be, no why, it cannot be. Gordon: Oh the Indignity. Takato Matsuki: I can't believe it. It's like they sacrifice themselves. There's nothing we can do. (Sora, Donald, Mickey, Olaf, Mario, Yoshi, Sonic, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon, Flain, Gobba, Krader, Flurr, Teslo and Kraw Sadly look to see Pikachu, Mane 6 & Xion was turned to stone) Terriermon: Momentai. (Dialga and Other 9 Legendary Pokémon looked in dismay at Ash, Emerl, Other Allies and Company Grieving over Pikachu, Mane 6, Xion, Eddie, Jorge and Dulcy) Dialga: No, Pikachu, Ponies, Xion, they're turned to stone. Palkia: I can't believe it! They're gone. Kyurem: They Grieved Everything. Groudon: Legendary, We're sorry, we did everything we could. Kyogre: The Tears of Heartbroken has gained us. Rayquaza: We failed. To protect all of you. Giratina: Yes, we lost everything. Arceus: Even with legendary Pokémon. Zekrom: They Did what we done. Reshiram: We Grieve ourselves with the roar of dragons! (As Dialga and the other legendary Pokémon roaring in anguish, Then Suddenly, Xerneas Uses Geomancy, Everyone looked at Xerneas glowing green) Olaf: '''(Gasps in Surprised) '''Serena: Xerneas. Kraw: What is that? Olaf: Do you think what I think it is? Shuff: It is Xerneas! But what is it doing? Vulk: It looks like it's glowing green. Gmerl: Look Their Friends! Terriermon: Yes, look! (Suddenly Pikachu, Xion, Mane 6, Jorge, Eddie, Dulcy, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, The other 9 mixels, The XJ-Sisters, Major Nixel And The Dazzlings began to glow green, and restored them, Reviving Everyone) Pikachu: Pika pi. Emerl: Xion? Xion: Emerl, I'm Back! Emerl: Xion, You're Alive, I never knew you died, but your back! Xion: Twilight's Alive! Twilight Sparkle: So did I! Thomas: Twilight, Your Alive! Pinkie Pie: The Party's Back On! Rarity: My Fashion days are Back for more! Applejack: My Apple Working days are still alive! Fluttershy: What was that, Xerneas, How Sweet, You are my kind deer, Thanks Xerneas! Rainbow Dash: That Was So Amazing and Epic! Sonic: Their Back, Their Alright! Aqua: Their Alive, Yes, It's all coming back! Gordon: Hurray for Xerneas! (As The mane 6 Hug) Shuff: Look! The Other 9 Mixels are alive by Xerneas' Geomancy! Flurr: Look everyone, Slumbo is back! Lunk: Alright, Slumbo! Slumbo: Flurr, Lunk, You're okay! Zaptor: Guys! Volectro: Teslo, Your all right! Teslo: Zaptor and Volectro! Your Back! Kraw: Tentro and Balk is Alright! Seismo: Shuff! Krader! Shuff: Seismo, You're Back! Gobba: Chomly, Jawg, you're back! Chomly: Yeah so did we! Krader: They all alive! Flain: Zorch is Alive! Zorch: So did we! Krader: We're all back Together! Lunk: We are Back Together! Vulk: Forever Friends! Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba & Kraw: We're Back Together! Zoe Orimoto: The Mixels are still alive! Takuya Kanbara: It's a miracle! (As the Mixels, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon Jumps into Joy) Anna: Xerneas Saved me! Elsa: So did I! Kristoff: Sven, you're okay! Olaf: An act of Xerneas Magic will be revived! Kristoff: Anna, Elsa you're Alive! Anna: Yes, I Know, Xerneas saved us by using Geomancy! Jasmine: Jorge you're okay! Jorge: Me a okay I'm fine! Vulk: Look, Major Nixel's Back! Major Nixel: Ow, My Head, But where my nixels?! Adagio Dazzle: Guys we must find the villains let's go! Sonata Dusk: Roger! Aria Blaze: Well, okay then. (The Dazzlings and Major Nixel manage to escape and find the rest of the villains) Takato Matsuki: Looks like Major Nixel is sent to find the nixels. Henry Wong: '''I guess major nixel is a lousy floater. '''Guilmon: Look, Pikachu's Alive! Rika Nonaka: I don't believe it! Teslo: '''Alright, Pikachu! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (As Everyone Rejoices, 3 carbink were revived) Merrick: Princess! Diancie: Merrick... All of you! Jenny: XJ-Sisters, Your okay! XJ-4: Yeah thanks to xerneas, I'm Revived! XJ-5: So did we! XJ-6: Yeah! and it's all thanks to you! Leonard: You're all right, Marvelous! Percy: This is so amazing! Dace: Xerneas... shared its life energy. Flain: Look, Something is happening to Xerneas! (Xerneas Transforms into a tree) Clemont: It's becoming a tree... Jorge: What for? Ami: '''What does it do? '''Dace: Xerneas has chosen to slumber here in this land to protect the balance of nature. Bonnie: But does that mean? Serena: Oh no! Elsa: We'll never see Xerneas again. Shuff: Oh dang. Vulk: Well that was so weird to say. Zoe Orimoto: Cheer up everyone, We can see Xerneas again sometime. Vulk: That's great! (Diancie can feeling the fairy aura as the tree speaks) Xerneas in a tree form: There is nothing to feel sad about. Diancie: Xerneas is speaking. Ash Ketchum: What's it saying?! Elsa: Spoken, of Course! Yumi: '''Someone has Spoken! '''Shuff: Yes, The tree of Xerneas speaks! Xerneas in a tree form: You see, this is not death. Diancie and Xerneas in a tree form: This is the promise of life and the beginning of hope. Serena: The promise... Clemont: of life. Twilight Sparkle: And the beginning of hope. Vulk: Yes, The promise of life, and The Beginning of Hope! Fluttershy: Of True Love, The Promise of Life, and the beginning of hope. Jorge: I Know, the promise of life, and the beginning of hope. (They Restored the trees, Suddenly Princess Celestia And Princess Luna appears at the Allearth Forest) Princess Celestia: Princess Twilight, you have done well. Princess Luna: Everything is restored. Twilight Sparkle: Celestia, Luna and Cadence, I'm so grateful to you all. Princess Celestia: You we're Able to save you're friends from Yveltal. Twilight Sparkle: But, What about those heroes and villains, Aren't they turned to stone, Or they have died!? Princess Luna: No, Xerneas has used Geomancy, Reviving Everyone and transformed into a tree. Princess Cadence: And now it's time to revive everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, let's do this. (Twilight and the 3 princesses uses the magic of healing) Shuff: Xerneas has believed us, that their will be the beginning of hope. Toby: I knew they believed us. James the Red Engine: So did we. Emily: It's so magical to me. Duck: Spoken of Xerneas. Henry: '''A New beginning has come true at last. '''Ash Ketchum: I See, I get it, Thanks, Xerneas! Pikachu: Pika pika! Balk: Celestia Believe me! Teslo: So to Luna and Cadence. Flain: Everything is Restoring. Anna: I Knew you could do it. Lunk: (Chuckled) Yes, Xerneas brought us good luck. (They Restored the trees, Greninja, two Ninjask, Delphox, Yanmega, Chesnaught, Honedge, Doublade, Ventus and Terra to life) Ventus: We're all Alive?! Terra: Yes it is, Aqua. Aqua: Guys, Your Alive, And you saved us from Yveltal, I knew you could do it. Terra: They did it what we got. Ventus: Xerneas has gain using healing powers of geomancy, thanks to Xerneas. (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Spongebob, Rigby, Mordecai, Razmo, Rapido, Patrick, Daggett, Norbert and Sandy to life) Rigby: '''We're all okay! Year of the Rigby! '''Mordecai: Yeah! Razmo: We're Fine! Rapido: Yay! Spongbob: Partick! We're Back! Patrick: Spongebob! Daggett: We're Alive! Norbert: So did we! Sandy: That was refreshing! SpongeBob: Come on, Let's go tell everyone that Xerneas revived us! Patrick: Yeah, Let's just get going! (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Sam, Max, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Oggy, Jack, Oliva, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello, Michelangelo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah and Tigerman to life) Finn: We're Alive Jake! Jake the Dog: We're Saved! Skipper: I think we're fine! Michelangelo: I'm so happy! Donatello: Xerneas, have done it! Leonardo: You mean it revived us? Donatello: No Twilight, Celestia, Luna & Cadence revived us. Raphael: We should thank them. Leonardo: Ya, we should. Kiva: Oh yeah sure, but next time why don't you just save me instead of having my tail be turned to stone Skipper. (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Woolly Beavers, Stymphalian Canadian geeses, Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole, Skunk, The Chameleon, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Miss Power, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mecha Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, The Psycho Rangers, The Nixels, Zackbots, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, The Deadly Six and Sheldon J. Plankton to life) Francisco: Did we get end up getting hit, or revived? Verminious Snaptrap: Well Not Really, but I'm alive. Ollie: What was Xerneas saying? Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: We promised, we have a promise of life and a beginning of hope. Larry: Now, I get it. Dr. Eggman: I know that. Let's get out of here before my day gets any worse. Bowser: We agree with that. Orbot: Yeah, Let's go cubot. Cubot: Yeah, Me too. The Nixels: Nix, Nix, let's find Major Nixel and the others. The Chameleon: '''Well, alright then. (The Villains walk away to get out) (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot to life, As Marilyn Kisses, Riot on his cheek) (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Mal, Dr. Blowhole, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Bird Brain, Bat, Owl, Zippy, The Cockroaches, The Mutated Animals, Millis steel, Argus Steel And Aegislash to life) '''Mal: Huh? Where am I? Owl: Who? Dr. Blowhole: Ow, My head. Zippy: Why? Zach Varmitech: Uh, what happened? oh my, we have to get out of here before we sink in the water! Bat: '''Where? '''Bird-Brain: '''Not this again. (Millis Steel and Argus Steel hops on Aegislash and flies) (Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Restore Team Rocket to life) '''Meowth: Sure is pretty... James: Feels good to stretch! Jessie: it's a new lease on life. Team Rocket: We're feeling good again. We give it a ten! (As Dialga and the other 9 legendary pokemon look to see the whole forest is restored by xerneas' Geomancy) Dialga: The Beginning of Hope has begun. Kyurem: It's over. Giratina: The Light of Hope. Kyogre: We Restored the river. Groudon: They Restored everything. Rayquaza: They Did Revive Everyone. Arceus: Yes, Xerneas did it. Zekrom: The Battle has won. Palkia: So did we. Reshiram: And now we leave for good. (as the other legendary pokemon leaves, the sun rises the clouds removed)